Te odio
by Giselittle
Summary: Blaine es un "rompe parejas" hasta que conoce a Kurt, la pareja de Jeremiah, con que se ha acostado anteriormente. SIN BETEAR


**Título: **Te odio

**Personajes: **Blaine. Kurt. Jeremiah. Rachel. Finn. Santana. Sam. Menciones de Puck

**Parejas: Klaine **(Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson). Menciones de Kuremiah (Kurt Hummel/Jeremiah) y Jeraine (Jeremiah/Blaine Anderson).

**Canción: **without you - Glee

**Extensión: **

**Beta: cx7171 **

**Notas: **esta historia iba a terminar al final de la escena que le da nombre, pero mi mente no pudo dejarla sin lemmon xD **BUSCO BETA URGENTE** este fic está sin betearr por lo mismo

**Rating: NC-17**

**Advertencias: no escribo con spoilers, así que espero no recibirlos**

* * *

**Te odio**

**Blaine & Kurt**

Pov's Blaine

Había logrado acostarme con Jeremiah después de hacer un trabajo de psicología arduo en el mismo bar que lo conocí. Yo tenia un sexto sentido para adivinar cuando las personas estaban atadas a alguien y querían liberarse, pero no sabían como; bueno, yo les daba la solución. Era como un "trabajo para la comunidad", aunque obviamente nadie me pagaba. Había escuchado con paciencia los conflictos de Jeremiah con el tal Kurt y después me lo había llevado a la cama. La verdad era que Jeremiah dejaba mucho que desear en ese aspecto, pero no estaba aquí por sexo.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, en su departamento en el que habíamos pasado la noche, Jeremiah no me dijo nada, pero su rostro indicaba que había tomado conciencia de que lo de Kurt y él tenía que terminar.

Jeremiah se fue a bañar y un minuto después de que se empezara a escuchar el agua correr, sonó el timbre.

Me puse los boxers y abrí la puerta, relajado.

Me encontré con un chico delgado y alto, pelo castaño y ojos aguamarina; que tenía una bolsa de supermercado colgando de la mano derecha. Cuando empecé a abrir la puerta, en sus ojos se veía felicidad y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios delicados; en cuanto me vio y entendió lo que pasaba, su mirada se volvió fría como una piedra, con el odio clavado en mí; me estaba asesinando con la mirada. Escuché los pasos descalzos de Jeremiah cuando salía de la ducha, y vi como la mirada de odio de Kurt se clavaba en él, y detrás de ella vi sus sueños rotos.

Estaba tan adaptado a estas situaciones que lo único que podía hacer era relajarme.

* * *

Jeremiah estaba sentado enfrente mío en un bar. Se veía nervioso y mientras tomaba su té me miraba de reojo.

Todavía no había terminado con este "trabajo", así que no había empezado con otro.

Su actitud era como si me fuera a pedir algo. Apenas habíamos entrado al bar, él me había aclarado que no quería nada serio conmigo, y eso me alivió, porque me había pasado un par de veces que los hombres creían que era algo más que algo de una sola noche.

_-te tengo que pedir algo-_ dijo al fin después de una eternidad- _necesito… -_en sus ojos parecía que era algo que le correspondía a _él _y que no quería hacer. Tomó aire y continuó-_necesito que busques mis cosas en lo de Kurt, no creo ser capaz de enfrentarme a él- _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Debía admitir que sentí una cierta empatía con Kurt en el departamento de Jeremiah. Su fragilidad encubierta en su mirada de odio hacia mas interesante mi visita; quería descubrir quien era Kurt, porque la descripción de Jeremiah no era como yo lo veía.

Toqué el timbre de su casa y esperé a que abriera, un poco incomodo. Kurt abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente como para poder sacar la cabeza y mirarme con un dolor escondido por su fortaleza, porque no quería dejármelo ver, pero al mismo tiempo diciendo _"tu eres el culpable de esto"_.

_-vengo a buscar sus cosas-_ dije y me abrió la puerta, caminando lejos de mi, dejando en claro que le molestaba mi presencia. Me señaló una caja que estaba puesta en la mesa del living y él se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, que quedaba directamente enfrente de donde yo me detuve, al lado de la caja. No había ninguna pared que separara las dos habitaciones.

Me quedé mirando la caja. No podía agarrarla e irme simplemente. Quería hablar con Kurt, o simplemente hacer algo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_escuché la voz de Kurt, resentida. Lo miré a los ojos, que seguían teniendo el mensaje de_ "estoy muriendo, pero no te voy a dar el gusto de verme hacerlo"_. Tragué saliva, no tenia la menor idea de por qué no me salían las palabras, quizás su angustia era tan evidente que me había golpeado a mí también.-_ ¿no te ha alcanzado con acostarte con mi novio? ¿Viniste a regodearte de mi dolor?-_

_-no, Kurt, yo no…-_dije instantáneamente, en lo que tardaba en acercarme a él y rozar su brazo.

_-¡suéltame!-_dijo, tirando su brazo hacia atrás y deshaciéndose de mi agarre. En sus ojos se veían lágrimas que no dejaba salir, y su voz y sus defensas se rompieron cuando dijo-_no tienes idea… no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando…- _Me acerqué mas a él hasta que pude abrazarlo, hasta que él se dejó abrazar, con cuidado. Sentí como se quebraba en mis brazos y escuché su llanto.

**No puedo deshacerlo, así que me haré responsable**

**pero no aceptaré que nos alejemos**

Me sentí una completa basura por lo que había hecho. Pero Kurt se merecía algo mejor que Jeremiah. Hubiera deseado eliminar a Jeremiah de su vida sin causarle tanto daño, hubiera deseado haber encontrado a Kurt en ese bar.

Kurt seguía llorando y mi corazón se seguía rompiendo.

_Levanté su rostro de mi hombro y con sólo mirarlo un segundo a los ojos acerqué mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos con una pasión que nunca había tenido. No podía dejar de sentirme atraído hacia él, ni dejar de sentir su piel suave de su cuello en mis manos ni la de sus labios en los míos, ni la sensación de su pelo. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y mi mirada se clavó en la suya, mientras mi corazón latía de manera extraña. Sentí el dolor de mi cara cuando su mano la impactó. Me miró con un profundo y frío rencor, y con el mismo rencor dijo-_te odio-

No, no podía permitir que eso pasara, no de esa forma.

Era cierto que sentía algo por Kurt que no había sentido nunca y que tenia sobradas ganas de besarlo. Pero lo había dañado demasiado como para esperar otra respuesta que no fuera la que me había imaginado.

Había una verdad que tenia que admitir: estaba enamorándome de Kurt.

**Estoy perdido, soy vanidoso**

**nunca seré el mismo sin ti**

* * *

No había vuelto a ver a Jeremiah, pero a Kurt lo veía todas las semanas.

Irónicamente, me había vuelto quien ayudaba a Kurt en su lucha interna.

Ahora Kurt estaba acostado en uno de sus sillones mientras yo no paraba de admirarlo, recostado en otro. Estos momentos eran en los que yo me preguntaba como hacia para amarlo tanto, algo que consideraba imperdonable, considerando que yo era quien lo había hecho sufrir, aunque yo consideraba que su ruptura con Jeremiah era inevitable, estuviera o no yo en el medio. Pero lo que me molestaba era _haber estado_ en el medio.

_-¿te puedo decir la verdad?-_dije, y él asintió, con su mirada tranquila, fija en la mía.-_hubiera deseado conocerte a ti en vez de a Jeremiah. Las cosas serian muy diferentes.-_

Había imaginado cientos de veces como se sentiría dormir con Kurt, demasiadas para mi propio bien; y siempre que pensaba en qué pasaría si lo hubiera conocido a él primero, era un hecho que no podía anular. Eso era lo único que envidiaba de Jeremiah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sé qué estaba diciendo Kurt, tampoco tengo una real idea de que estábamos haciendo en la cocina, lo único que sabia era que hoy estaba hermosamente perfecto, hoy brillaba con una luz especial.

Ya no podía mas hacerme pasar por un simple amigo, una simple persona que lo había ayudado. Lo deseaba.

Mi cuerpo se lanzó hacia el suyo por instinto. Pegué mis labios a los suyos, besándolo sin permitirle escapar.

Mi pecho se pegó al suyo, mientras sus manos intentaban separarnos. Mordí su labio inferior para impedir que se separara de los míos y empecé a sentir un sabor extraño, sabía a sangre. Pero eso no me impidió besarlo aún con más ganas.

Sus caderas intentaron separarse de las mías pero mis manos bajaron de su espalda parra unirlas bruscamente. Sabía que hacer como si lo hubiera planeado durante días, pero la verdad es que sólo me dejé llevar.

Podía sentir su sangre en mi boca cuando tragaba, hasta que al fin me separé de sus labios. Lo miré con deseo, sabiendo que había hecho lo que quería. Había algún registro de sangre en sus labios; lo cual lo hacia ver mas sensual todavía. Vi su mirada clara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento; era claro, él no quería esto.

Me fui sin esperar a que me echara, eufórico por lo que había hecho, sin necesidad de esperar a su respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron 6 días que me hicieron pensar que Kurt no me quería ver más. Yo me mantenía expectante, pensando en que quizás, por algún extraño milagro, él me llamaría. La verdad era que hasta yo sabia que era una ilusión tonta y sin el menor justificativo.

Sonó mi celular mientras me bañaba, con el tono de Heads Will Roll, de Yeah Yeah Yeah; lo que significaba que era una llamada. Tuve que apoyar la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, porque como si fuera una metáfora, los recuerdos de Kurt empezaron a girar en mi cabeza y la tristeza invadió mi corazón.

Cuando estuve seco y ya preparado para irme a dormir, miré el teléfono. Pensé que era un sueño cuando vi escrito el nombre de Kurt ahí, y mucho más cuando vi que tenía un correo de voz. Marqué el número para llegar al correo de voz y después para llegar al mensaje nuevo.

_**-Blaine, ven-**_

El cuerpo se me congeló y el corazón se me detuvo, pero después empezó a latir descoordinado e irregular.

El tono de voz de Kurt…el tono de voz de Kurt sólo significaba una cosa.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí, temblando. Sabia que Kurt me estaba usando, me estaba usando para olvidarse de Jeremiah, de la misma forma que él lo había hecho. Era conciente de eso, pero si esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de acostarme con Kurt la aprovecharía, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, sus ojos se mostraban fríos como si fuera un tramite, pero con anticipación.

Me arrastró hasta su habitación con sus manos en mi cuello, y su mirada reflejó deseo. Se me hizo difícil respirar, especialmente cuando nos deshicimos de la ropa y Kurt se acostó en su cama, con las piernas dobladas.

Nunca lo había hecho sin preservativo, pero ahora _sentía la necesidad_. Me acomodé cerca de su entrada y fui insertando de a uno mis dedos en su interior, rápidamente porque no sabia cuanto sobreviviría sin entrar en él.

Entré en él después de sacar mis dedos de su interior. Creí que lo había hecho muy brusco, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido de placer. Su mano volvió a mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia él con cada embestida que yo daba. Dejé de prestarle atención a sus hermosos y sinceros ojos, y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello. Su respiración era profunda, demostrando que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir, aunque a veces se le escapaba algún gemido.

Su mano se enredó en mi pelo con delicadeza, y eso casi hace que me corra. Casi, porque no me permití hacerlo; no si él todavía no lo hacia.

Seguí embistiéndolo hasta que sentí como su mano bajaba a mi cuello y me apretaba bruscamente. Tuve que mirarlo a los ojos, era una obligación verlo llegar. Embestí una vez más y Kurt cerró los ojos, abriendo la boca en un gemido sin ruido, empujando a mi orgasmo a florecer como el suyo.

* * *

Para mi absoluta sorpresa, esto se repitió. Una y otra vez.

Las manos de Kurt arrastrándome por el pasillo a su habitación, sus ojos claros clavados en los míos, nuestros gemidos, nuestros cuerpos unidos, la sensación de su piel contra la mía; _todo_, inclusive la sensación de que para él era sólo una forma de olvidarse de Jeremiah y que para mi era mucho mas que eso; pero nunca me quejaría, porque por lo menos así yo le pertenecía a Kurt, aunque él no lo supiera.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en su escritorio, con unos papeles y con sus anteojos rectangulares puestos. Los anteojos lo hacían ver sexy, pero lo que mejor combinaba con los anteojos para este fin era que solamente estaba vestido con su boxer blanco ajustado. Agarró la taza de café que yo le extendía y tomó un sorbo antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio.

-_haré una fiesta aquí el sábado- _dijo mirándome a los ojos con su característica mirada, la misma que usó la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Lo único que salió de mi boca, en una especie de susurro, fue "_Oh"._ Él se puso a escribir en su escritorio y dijo- _estás invitado-_

* * *

Llegué a la fiesta cuando estaba por la mejor parte. La gente bailaba al ritmo de la música y charlaba animadamente. Cuando entré una chica pequeña en comparación con el mastodonte con el cual estaba bailando me clavó sus intensos, penetrantes y acusadores ojos, se acercó al chico alto y le susurró, sin la menor intención de que yo no la escuchara-_¡es él! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?_ – el chico también me clavó la mirada de forma acusadora.

Una chica morocha con un acento particular se adelantó a ellos, y con temor y respeto me preguntó_-Disculpa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

Vi la mirada fría de Kurt en la multitud y casi con orgullo contesté-_me invitó Kurt-_

Okay, supongo que era esperable que la gente conociera lo que había pasado, pero no era esperable la reacción que tuve. Porque yo sabia que Kurt me había invitado por algo, y ahora descubría qué era. Salir del closet. No de su forma literal, porque estaba sacándome del closet, o del closet que habían armado alrededor de mi, de lo que había pasado entre Jeremiah y yo. Kurt me estaba exponiendo, pero en vez de molestarme lo disfruté. Porque sabia que Kurt no había hecho esto para que me hicieran sentir mal, sino paras demostrarles a los demás que era cierto lo que había pasado, y que le importaba muy poco lo que ellos pensaran al respecto.

* * *

-_¿viste la cara que pusieron?-_ dijo Kurt después de acostarse en el mismo sillón de tres plazas en el que yo me encontraba, en una habitación muy lejos de la fiesta, mirando sobre el respaldo hacia la dirección en la cual se tendría que ver a la fiesta de no ser porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Tenía la misma mirada que en la fiesta, oscura. Nuestros cuerpos estaban encimados, rozándose con electricidad. Podía sentir que su cuerpo emanaba una energía diferente, dominante.

-_date la vuelta-_ ordenó después de que compartimos un par de besos y de que nuestras manos se hayan apropiado del cuerpo del otro.

Obedecí, sintiendo como él se trepaba a mi cuerpo. Sentí una presión en mi interior que no tenía nada que ver con la presión que Kurt estaba ejerciendo sobre mí. Me bajé los pantalones después de escucharlo a él hacer lo mismo. Sentí la erección de Kurt en mi interior y ahogué un grito, mientras clavaba las uñas de mi mano izquierda en el sillón. Cuando empezó a embestir con más fuerza se me hizo imposible no gemir aunque sea un poco, con mis dos manos completamente enterradas en el sillón. Estaba completamente entregado a él. En ese momento tomé conciencia de algo. Él me tomaba a propósito, quería mostrarles a todos que él era quien mandaba. Yo era su perra. Y en el fondo me encantaba serlo.

**Nunca podré sobrevivir sin ti**

* * *

Estaba acostado en la habitación de Kurt, sobre su pecho, después de haber tenido una de nuestras tantas sesiones de sexo.

_-creo que deberíamos dejar esto acá-_ susurró Kurt mientras acariciaba mi pelo._-no quiero que se confundan las cosas-_

Me di vuelta hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin separarme de su cuerpo. No pude ocultar mis sentimientos en esa mirada. _–Déjame mostrarte que puedo amarte-_ susurré.

**No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar**

**nunca ganaré este juego sin ti**

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo que nunca habían mostrado y por primera vez en mi vida me dejé llevar por el corazón.

Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno de una forma en la cual nunca había pasado. La mirada de Kurt era tan intensa mientras lo embestía y sus manos me acariciaban de forma tan suave; sus labios rozaban los míos con tanta dulzura…

* * *

No había caso. Había llamado a todos los lugares donde sabia que lo podía encontrar, en diferentes horarios y diferentes días; y no podía lograr hablar con Kurt. Había ido a su casa, esperando una respuesta de por qué no se había comunicado y ni siquiera al timbre respondía. Me estaba ignorando a la perfección.

**No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar**

**todo lo que necesito es que estemos juntos**

* * *

_-Puck-_dije atendiendo el teléfono, sabiendo quien me llamaba.

_-Hola Blaine, no se si te interese esto, pero…_- se notó la preocupación en su voz antes de que continuara-_pero Kurt ha llamado a Sam.-_

"_¡NO!"_

Mi cuerpo había quedado paralizado.

Desde que Sam había caído en la indigencia la única fuente de ingresos que tenía era vender su cuerpo. Y ahora Kurt… no quería ni pensarlo. Sabía que me estaba evadiendo, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esto.

* * *

Estaba esperando a Sam en el local desnudista en el que trabajaba a la hora en la que él salía.

_-¡Sam!-_ lo llamé al verlo cruzar la calle. Él paró instantáneamente, dándome oportunidad para alcanzarlo. _–no lo hagas-_ dije casi sin aliento.

Sam se arropó mas en su campera cuando un viento nos golpeó_-lo siento Blaine, pero necesito el dinero. No es personal- _dijo dándose vuelta y continuando por el camino que había empezado a seguirantes de que yo lo detuviera.

_-¡te daré el doble!-_grité, sintiendo como mi aliento se congelaba.

Sam se dio vuelta instantáneamente y me miró con precaución._-son quinientos dólares-_

Asentí-_el doble-_

En todo el momento que Sam volvió hacia donde yo me encontraba no entendió por qué yo hacia esto, para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo tenia muy en claro.

Saqué el dinero, un poco incomodo, lo conté y le acerqué los mil dólares a Sam. Él también los contó, y cuando terminó me miró de reojo, desconfiado, y dijo, levantando la vista -_¿quieres… algún trabajo?-_

Me quedé paralizado por un segundo antes de reaccionar.

_-no-_dije un poco más alto de lo que debería, extendiendo las manos, intentando expresar que así estaba bien el trato, sonriendo con un toque de vergüenza y timidez. Después de un par de segundos me di cuenta que si había algo que él podría hacer como parte del trato_-¿sabes donde está?-_ dije mirando al suelo.

-_se quedó haciendo horas extras en el trabajo, en la oficina cercana a su casa, me llamó para postergarlo.-_ dijo Sam, caminando, despidiéndose.

* * *

Entré al edificio, estaba tan iluminada que parecía la luz del sol, y me fui directo a su oficina. Fui tan rápido que ninguna de las personas que podían haberme bloqueado el paso pudo verme y entré a su oficina.

Kurt estaba parado guardando algunas cosas en unas cajas, cuando lo sorprendí y me lancé directo a él. Atrapé sus labios en los míos con una intensidad sobrenatural. Él logró separarse después de varios empujones y se dio vuelta, como si un hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, pero a pesar de eso se lo notaba afectado.

_-vete, vete de mi vida- _dijo mirando unos papeles en su escritorio, extendiendo la mano hacia mi para detenerme. Me estaba lanzando hacia él cuando los brazos de uno de los hombres de seguridad me detuvieron y me sacaron del edificio.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Kurt. Estaba tirado en mi cama mirando el techo y pensando en él cuando sonó mi celular.

_-¿Blaine?-_ dijo una voz femenina al otro lado, hablando tan bajo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. –_Kurt está… está muy mal… nadie sabe lo que le pasa… así que pensé… que quizás tu podrías averiguar que le pasa… está en su casa…- _

A todo esto yo ya me había parado y estaba preparándome para salir.

-_si, quédate tranquila, yo me ocupo-_ dije, corté y salí corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Llegué a la casa y después de tocar el timbre un par de veces Kurt me abrió.

Tenía los ojos con lágrimas, la nariz roja y los labios inflamados. Sus brazos me rodearon apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca. _-¿qué pasa, Kurt?-_pregunté y la única respuesta que recibí fue su cabeza moviéndose en negación sobre mi hombro.

Levanté su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y me encontré con un Kurt tan auténticamente destrozado que no pude aguantar el impulso y acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé con suavidad. Se sintió tan hermosamente desgarrador su dolor en mis labios que no sabia si me hacia bien o mal. Tampoco pude evitar susurrar –_la primera vez que te vi llorar… imaginé que te besaba-_

Su mirada estaba nublada cuando se acercó a mis labios, rozándolos dulcemente, pero pude sentir lo mucho que lo entendía y como se entregaba completamente a mi.

**No me elevaré, no treparé**

**si no estás aquí me siento paralizado**


End file.
